Nacion de Zombies(En español) parte 1:El brote
by Spartan 120005
Summary: En esta historia de creo 2,3 o 4 capítulos y si puedo más veremos como Booker Sanchez y el escuadrón Ghost van a la Ciudad de Nueva York para buscar sobrevivientes de una epidemia Zombie que ni se sabe como se originó. Booker y su escuadrón obviamente son militares enviados para rescatar a todos los sobrevivientes posibles y llevarlos fuera de la ciudad pero... Podran?(descubranlo)


Capitulo 1:El Brote.

Personajes:

Principal

-Booker Sanchez. Militar. Líder del escuadrón Ghost. Rango:Comandante.

Secundarios

-Soldados del escuadrón Ghost( 10 miembros incluyendo a Booker), John Sanchez (hermano menor de Booker y miembro del escuadrón Ghost ), Andrew Juarez (miembro del escuadrón Ghost), Brad Mendez (miembro del escuadrón Ghost), General Victor León (Encargado de asignar todas las operaciones militares y especiales de Estados Unidos), Roberto Ramirez (sobreviviente del brote), Sofia Chavez (sobreviviente del brote), Grupo de sobrevivientes.

18 de Marzo de 2008. 15:42 PM. Ciudad de Nueva York.

Informes de múltiples individuos qué están mordiendo y devorando a la gente...

18 de Marzo de 2008. 15:52 PM. Ciudad de Nueva York.

Se envian patrullas de policía para arrestar a los sospechosos...

18 de Marzo de 2008. 16:11 PM. Ciudad de Nueva York.

Los oficiales de policía solicitan refuerzos y pierden la comunicación...

18 de Marzo de 2008. 16:24 PM. Ciudad de Nueva York.

Miembros de Operaciones Especiales de la policía llegan al lugar y observan que los oficiales estan muertos, hay sangre por todas partes y los muertos se empiezan a levantar. Ellos también pierden comunicación...

18 de Marzo de 2008. 16:37 PM. Ciudad de Nueva York.

La ciudad se vuelve un caos y declaran la ciudad en cuarentena...

18 de Marzo de 2008. 17:28 PM. Ciudad de Nueva York.

Se pierde el contacto con todos los puestos avanzados militares dentro de la ciudad...

19 DE MARZO DE 2008. 01:57 AM. FUERA DE LA CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK. EN UN HELICÓPTERO MILITAR PARA VARIOS PASAJEROS.

Booker-Bien señoritas! Nos han asignado una misión muy peligrosa según el General Victor León y no quiero chillones! Dice que nos enfrentáremos a... Muertos...

Escuadrón Ghost-(se ríe discretamente)

Booker-Creen que es gracioso?! Ja! Sera aún más gracioso ver como les devoran la tripas y los matan rapidamente! Idiotas!

Andrew-Sin ofender señor, pero ¿Cómo vamos a matar algo que ya esta muerto?

Booker-Facil Juarez. Le disparas a la cabeza para asegurarte de que ya no se levante. Les voy a hacer una pregunta han visto alguna pelicula de zombies?

Escuadrón Ghost-Si señor!

Booker-Pues ya saben cómo va la cosa entonces!

Brad-Señor! ¿Entonces nos enfrentaremos a... Zombies?

Booker-Si...

John-Booker ven un momento porfavor...

Booker-Voy...

John-Booker te voy a ser sincero, no quiero morir. Tengo familia Booker; una esposa y dos maravillosos hijos y a ti...

Booker-No vas a morir, entendido? Yo te cuidaré como cuando éramos pequeños, eres la única familia que me queda y no permitiré que tus hijos se queden sin su padre como nos pasó a nosotros, ok?

John-ok...

19 de Marzo de 2008. 3:38 AM. Ciudad de Nueva York.

Pilotó-Ya estamos llegando! Así que prepárense!

EL HELICÓPTERO ATERRIZA EN EL HELIPUERTO DE UN ESTABLECIMIENTO MILITAR. PERO NO HAY NADIE Y HAY SANGRE POR TODAS PARTES Y MUNICION DISPARADA DE MUCHAS ARMAS...

Booker-Vamos, Vamos, Vamos! muévanse señores!

Escuadrón Ghost y Booker-(salen del helicóptero)

John y otros miembros del escuadrón-(Piensan)¿Que paso aquí?...

Booker-Bien soldados! Nuestra misión...! Es buscar y rescatar a todos los sobrevivientes que encontremos! Entendido?!

Escuadrón Ghost-SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!

Booker-Nos dividiremos en 2 grupos de 5 personas, el grupo alpha y el grupo delta. Delta irá al oeste y Alpha al ?!

Escuadron Ghost-Si señor!

Booker-Muévanse!

19 de Marzo de 2008. 4:13 AM. Ciudad de Nueva York.

Booker(grupo alpha)-Estén atentos, nunca se sabe de dónde saldrán...

Miembro del grupo alpha-Señor tengo un mal presentimiento de esto... Está todo muy callado...

Brad-Comparto tu opinión Marco...

NO MUCHO TIEMPO DESPUÉS SE OYEN DISPAROS DÓNDE EL GRUPO DELTA...

(Disparos)

Andrew-¿Que ha sido eso?

John-Disparos... Los están atacando! Tenemos que...!

Miembro del grupo Delta:(la llamada entrecortada)Comandan...(comandante) (disparos)! Estan po...(por) To...!(todas) partes!(disparos)(gritos)Nos est...(estan) acorralan...(acorralando)necesitamos ayud...(ayuda)inmedia...(inmediata)ahhh!sueltam...(sueltame)maldito Zomb...(Zombie) No No Noooooooo ahhhhh(Se pierde la comunicación)

Booker-Delta! Delta! Me oyen?! Respondan! ¿Que sucede? Delta!

Andrew-Señor los perdimos... Ya no se oyen disparos...

Booker-ahhh Mierda!

DE REPENTE SE OYEN SONIDOS RAROS...

Brad-Comandante... Creo que debemos irnos ahora...

EMPIEZAN A SALIR ZOMBIES DE TODAS PARTES...

BOOKER Y LO QUE RESTA DE SU ESCUADRÓN SALEN CORRIENDO DE AHÍ Y SE REFUGIAN EN UNA CASA APARENTEMENTE VACÍA...

BOOKER Y SU ESCUADRÓN SE ENCUENTRAN EN PROBLEMAS... PERO PODRAN SALIR DE LA CIUDAD LOGRANDO TAN SOLO UN POCO DE SU OBJETIVO?...Y QUE HABRA PASADO CON EL RESTO DE SU ESCUADRÓN?...LO VERAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE "NACIÓN ZOMBIE" QUE SE LLAMARA "EN PROBLEMAS"


End file.
